Nervous as Hell
by AnnaBlack02
Summary: Matrimony was certainly not the type of thing that evoked a feeling of nervousness upon manly men. Although the clergyman did say that marriage could only end in death- or at least, he said something about death... Rated T for a bad word.


This was written for the "Nervous as Hell" challenge by SilverOwlMalfoy.

**Nervous as Hell**

In the lovely land of England, there is an area known as the West Country. In the West Country, there is a small charming town with cobbled streets, lovely little inns, and old, stone churches. In one such stone church, there was a back room in which there stood a nervous man in black dress robes, pacing back and forth and muttering to himself. He was handsome, with dark hair and a cheeky grin. However, at this particular moment his usual grin was replaced with a frown.

"I am a man," he told himself, in the manliest tone he could muster. "Trivial _women_ things such as _marriage _and _weddings _and _holy matrimony _don't bother me in the slightest." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "Today," he continued, now addressing himself in the mirror, "is nothing to be nervous about. Today is just a regular winters' day during which a marriage will take place. Marriages are normal. They are not something about which to be nervous." And yet, the young man found that he was nervous as hell.

Of course marriages were something to be nervous about. Standing in front of a crowd, that was nothing. Remembering what to say or do, no big deal. The after party can only be excellent. But committing to a marriage, committing to a life together, to supporting one another in sickness and health, that was something to be nervous about. Marriages either meant that the couple in question either spends all their time together, thereby neglecting certain important best friends, or that the couple ends up resenting one another, thus making the lives miserable for said important best friends.

"Fuck, I am so nervous," the man breathed to himself in defeat.

There was then a chuckle from the doorway, where stood another young man in dress robes, sporting his own cheeky grin. This young man had tired but happy eyes, brown hair, and his hands in his pockets.

"Nervous, are you? Is that what I heard?" said the man, whose name was Remus Lupin.

"No," said the nervous man. Remus laughed. "Alright, yes, I am, but for good reasons. This could change everything—this could affect our friendships—this could-"

Remus interrupted. "Everything will be fine. Things really won't be that different."

"You don't know that!" the man said, wiping his sweaty hands on his robes. "And in any case, you heard the clergyman at the rehearsal. Marriage can only end in one thing—death!"

Remus laughed again, but took pity on his nervous friend. He stepped forward and patted him on the back, while saying, "What the clergyman said, if I'm not mistaken, was '_til death do you part.' _It's not exactly the same thing."

His friend sighed. "You're right, I guess. I suppose we'd better get out there." He was a man. He could do this.

Remus clapped him on the back again, and began walking back to the door. "Yep. It wouldn't do for us to be late considering you're the—"

But he was interrupted by yet another dark-haired, dress-robe-clad young man, who nearly ran into the room, glasses askew. James Potter looked exasperated. "Remus—Sirius—what are you up to? Peter says that Lily's about to have a fit, I wouldn't know for sure though, because obviously I can't see her yet—but everyone needs to be out there, we all need to line up—" and he hurried back out of the room.

"Well, considering you're the best man," concluded Remus after the frazzled groom left the room. "Come on Sirius, it's nothing to be nervous about. It's exciting, if anything. You ready?"

Palms sweaty, breath still uneasy, Sirius Black nodded and composed himself. He checked his reflection in the mirror, tested out a handsome grin, and turned to walk out the door into the main chapel. Nervous as hell, that's what he was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to show it.

* * *

the end.

Please let me know why you hated it! or why you liked it! or why you favorited it! :)

AnnaBlack02


End file.
